yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Around the World with The Lorax Part 2 (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Around the World with The Lorax Part 2. Previously on Yuna's Princess Adventure... Princess Yuna: Wow, Snoopy must've done a pretty good job writing this book. Chancellor Neighsay: I propose that Princess Yuna and her friends along with my daughter, Portal Glow will go around the world in 12 weeks and 84 days. Princess Yuna: We’re on a very important mission to go around the world in order to save the Truffula Forest from chopping down by Yzma and Abacus Cinch, we've only got until the 84th day at high noon. Finn McMissile: Let’s get out of here! Princess Yuna: Right away, Finn! Lieutenant Colonel Staquait: After them! Finally, Yuna and the others escaped from Staquait and his men. The story continues when Yuna and her friends are on a run, Colonel Staquait and his men are on the search. Lieutenant Colonel Staquait: Men, you go this way, the rest and I go the other way. As they kept on their search party, Yuna checked of the coast is clear. Princess Yuna: The coast is clear. Soon, Finn explained the whole scheme from Abacus Cinch and Yzma. Finn McMissile: That’s how Yzma and Cinch send those villains after you. Hoft: Colonel Staquait must be in leauge with Bill Cipher. Hugo (Human): Not to mention the Nightmare Family, Hoft. Hoft: Point taken, Hugo, point taken. Dipper Pines: We have to continue our mission while there's still time! Pacifica Northwest: Our next location right now is India! Princess Yuna: Okay, we've got a lot of days left before high noon at the 84th day! So, they took the plane where it leads them straight to it's location. As they all arrived in Bangalore, India, they've met with Sunlight's grandparents, Sunspot and Stellar Flare. Prince Sunlight: Grandpa Sunspot! Grandma Stellar! Stellar Flare: Oh, Sunlight, my grandson. Sunspot: We didn't actually think we'd run into you and your friends. Prince Sunlight: What're you all doing here in India? Stellar Flare: We're just having a vacation here of course. Princess Yuna: Hello there. Stellar Flare: And this must be Princess Yuna, we've heard so much about you. Sunspot: Our grandson sends his message at Sire's Hollow about you and your friends. Princess Yuna: Nice to you both, Stellar, Sunspot. Just then, Pasha the Peddler arrived on his helicopter. Scrappy-Doo: Pasha, it's so great to see you. Pasha the Peddler: Likewise, Scrappy. Prince Sunlight: A friend of yours, Scrappy? Scrappy-Doo: Yes, he's also a friend of Jonny Quest and compan and Hadji's mentor. Bandit: (barks) Scrappy-Doo: (barking dog talk) Good to see you too, Bandit. Jonny Quest: Hey, Scrappy! How'd ya been, Buddy? Scrappy-Doo: Great, Johnny Quest. Princess Yuna: Jonny Quest! I've heard so much about you! Hadji Singh: You and all of your friends are just in time compared to Princess Yuna, Scrappy. My mother is expecting our arrival in my palace, I'm sure she'll be pleased to meet you all. Snowdrop: That sounds nice. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Sounds like a good start. Grubber: Come on. Just as they arrived in the palace, Scrappy introduced his friends to Hadji's mother, Neela. Scrappy-Doo: Hiya, Neela. Neela: Welcome, Scrappy. (to Hadji) I was beginning to think you and your friends wouldn't come, Hadji. Hadji Singh: Mother, this is Princess Yuna, Scrappy-Doo rumoered all in CN City a lot about her. Neela: Welcome to Bangalore, Princess Yuna, my son, his friends and I have heard so much about you. Princess Yuna: Oh shucks, Neela. Just then, Scrappy notice Estella and Race together with Jessie. Scrappy-Doo: So, what brings you with Race and Jessie, Estella, you don't usually find yourselves together. Estella Bannon: Well, Scrappy, Race and I felt bad after our devorced lives. Race Bannon: So, we remarried and spend our family time at Bangalore as one group. Pasha the Peddler: And lucky for you and your new pals, Scrappy, I wouldn't mind charging you all cheap. Dr. Benton Quest: (chuckles) Better get use to Pasha, he's always wheeling and dealing as usual. Pasha the Peddler: You got them there, Pops. So, Princess, I hope you and your friends find yourselves a welcoming committee. Princess Yuna: Thanks, Pasha. Later, Whirlpool Gold flew to speak with Hadji. Whirlpool Gold: Excuse me, Hadji, do you have a minute? Hadji Singh: Sure, what is it Whirlpool? Whirlpool Gold: Something's bothering me, just how did you became sultan of Bangalore anyway? Hadji Singh: Well, it's not as complicated as you think. You see, I was born here a long time ago, my father, Haresh was sultan, he loved me and my mother very much. Unfortunately, he was sick and dying and I was next in line to become the next sultan, it was a male prerogative back then. That was before my cruel uncle, Deepak was determind to take my father's place as sultan so that my cousin, Vikram would take his place. I was only four years old when my mother once taught me to posess my own matic skills, observe. (using his magic) Sim Sim Salabim! (magicallly bend the spear) Whirlpool Gold: Wow! That's amazing. And that blue clawed falcon over there? Hadji Singh: Haresh was named after my father. Anyway, my uncle hired Pasha to kill me, but he could not go through with his cruelty, he took me away from my home. Whirlpool Gold: So, what happened to your father anyway? Hadji Singh: My father died shortly after Pasha took me, he was the first who has been like a father to me ever since he raised and taught me a few tricks, that was before I've met Jonny, Dr. Quest, and Race since Dr. Quest took me in next. My mother on the other hand spends her entirel life looking for me so that I'd take my rightful place as sultan. Dr. Benton Quest: It's true, Jonny, Race, and Jessie told us how Hadji became sultan after reuniting with his mother after they defeated Vikram. Neela: And while Hadji speends most of the year ruling Bangalore, he spends the next with Jonny and Dr. Quest in America while I rule at my son's absents, ruling Bangalore was no longer a male role ever since. Whirlpool Gold: You must be really lucky to have two families of your own, Hadji. Hadji Singh: (chuckle) I know. If my father were alive today, he'd be proud of me for taking my rightful place as sultan. Neela: He's always with us, Hadji, in our hearts, and I've always been very proud of you. Hadji Singh: I'm just glad to make you proud, Mother. Whirlpool Gold: Well, I can see you guys have some catching up to do, we'll be leaving for Italy tomorrow. So, he left to meet up with the rest of his friends. Meanwhile, Nefir Hasenuf was leading Colonel Staquait to where they are now. Nefir Hasenuf: There they are, they're going to Italy. Lieutenant Colonel Staquait: Come on, Men! So, they had to pick up their trial. In Italy, Yuna and her friends were amazed. Mabel Pines: Wow, this is so amazing! Nyx: It sure is. Luigi: We are in Italy, we are home! Fillmore: Hey, Luigi. Which way is the hotel, Man? Jonny Quest: You don have any hotels, do you, Luigi? Luigi: What?! No, we don't need a hotel, because we're going to stay with Uncle Topolino! Uncle Topolino: Luigi, so good to see you. Francesco Bernoulli: Hey, McQueen. Lightning McQueen: Hello, Francesco. Mama Topolino: Luigi! Our boy! Luigi: Great to see you again, Mama Topolino. Emerald: What a family reunion for Luigi. Rita: It sure is, Emerald. So, Emerald takes the pictures of Luigi and the Topolinos, pizzas and lasagnas, the Italian band, Lightning racing against Francesco as they win in a tie, the Italy’s flag, and the whole Italy. In Spain, they meet with Sunlight's maternal grandparents, Firelight and Starpoint. Prince Sunlight: Hi, Grandma Starpoint! Hi, Grandpa Firelight! Starpoint: Hi, Sunlight! How's our grandson?! Prince Sunlight: I'm doing great, are you two on vacation too!? Firelight: You know it, Sunlight! Just look how big you've gotten! (as he and Starpoint hugged their grandson) Princess Yuna: What a family reunion. Then, they meet with Miguel Camino, Ferdinand the Bull, and the rest of their friends. Miguel Camino: Hello. Ferdinand: Hey there. Welcome to Spain. Princess Yuna: Hello, Miguel. Hello, Ferdinand. Miguel Camino: It was great to see you, Lightning. Lightning McQueen: Great to see you too, Miguel. Emerald took pictures of the bull fighting, Lightning races with Miguel, the nachos, the Spanish Flag and Spain. Soon, they continued their journey on the train to the next location. Princess Yuna: Wow, that trip was so amazing. Natasha Hood: You can say that again. The Lorax: What could possibly go wrong? As if to jinx it, the train that they're on just broke down. Dipper Pines: Darn! Princess Lily Sparkle Rose: Something has snapped. Princess Yuna: Dipper, Mabel, Hugo, Rita, and I will check the damage. Hugo: Hey, wait up! As Yuna, the Pines Twins, Hugo and Rita checking the damage, Colonal Staquait and his men caught up with Yuna and her friends. Lieutenant Colonel Staquait: We meet again, Princess Yuna. Dipper Pines: Colonel Staquait! Princess Yuna: You'd you even catch up with us!? Lieutenant Colonel Staquait: Well, Nefir had lead me and my men to where all of you are. Hugo: Oh, boy. Lieutenant Colonel Staquait: Any last words? Just then, Snoopy (as the World War 1 Flying Ace) came to the rescue and trapped Staquait and his men for good. Princess Yuna: Thank you for us, Flying Ace. Snoopy: (as the Flying Ace) Your welcome citizens. Soon, Zeñorita Cebra had fixed the train and it takes off to Germany. Zeñorita Cebra: We're ready! But just as the train went so fast, that it went off the tracks and right into a barn filled with farm animals. Mabel Pines: Oh come on! So, Yuna and the others got on the Mighty Bus and set off to Germany. Soon, Jonny and the others joined Yuna and her friends as they came to Germany and met with Max Schnell, Rapunzel, Flynn Ryder, and the rest of their friends. Max Schnell: Welcome to Germany. Lightning McQueen: Great to see you again, Max. Pacifica Northwest: We really missed you, guys! Rapunzel: We really missed you guys too. Flynn Ryder: Maximus and Pascal missed you kids too. Maximus: (neighs in agreement) Pascal: (nodded) Natasha Hood: Isn’t this great or what, Mabel? Mabel Pines: It is great, Natasha. (fist bumps with Natasha and Pumpkin Cake) Princess Yuna: Well, at least there’s no bad guys around. Suddenly, Aloysius O'Hare, Charles F. Muntz, Ian McTeague, Mr. Winkie, and the Toon Patrol arrived. Aloysius O'Hare: Well, well, well, look at what we have here, Fellas! Its Princess Duna and her nosey friends. The Lorax: What are you guys doing here?! Smarty: We were send by Yzma and Cinch to delay all of ya. Sunbeam: (gulped) Ian McTeague: Let's get them! K.I.T.T.: (as Ecto-88) Not on my watch! (activates a wind tunnel and sends the villains a flying) Princess Yuna: Let's get out of here! Next stop, Japan! Rita: So long, Suckers! (blows raspberry with Grubber) Charles F. Muntz: Blast! We'll meet again, Princess Yuna. Oh, we will! When Yuna and her friends arrives in Japan, they met with Samurai Jack, Ashi, Spots, his family, Chief, and his friends along with Kubo, his friends and family, Mayor Atari, and Kobayashi. Spots: Hello, Princess Yuna. Princess Yuna: Konichiwa, Everyone! Samurai Jack: Welcome back to Japan, Princess Yuna and friends. Princess Yuna: Thank you, Samurai Jack. Kobayashi: Anata wa anata to anata no aisuruhito ni meiyo o motarashimashita. (translates: You have brought honor to yourself and your loved ones.) Princess Yuna: Sono meiyo wa, jibun jishin dakede wa naku, hokanohito ni mo atehamarimasu, Kobayashi. (translates: The honor is to not just ourselves, but to others we rely on as well, Kobayashi.) Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Wow. Dipper Pines: Yuna, how'd you know how to speak Japanese? Princess Yuna: My papa taught me, Dipper. Renard Dumont: Very impressive, Princess Yuna, your father has taught you well. Rachel Quest: I could get used to this. Dr. Benton Quest: So could I. Hadji Singh: Are you sure you're alright traveling with us, Mother, you've never left India before. Neela: It is my first time traveling with you and your friends, Hadji, the council in Bangalore will always watch over our people until our return. Atari: Watashi no oji to watashitachi no yūjin-tachi ga anata to anata no ryokō gurūpu no omotenashi o anata no meiyo to shite teikyō suru koto o kyoka shite kudasai. (translates: Allow my, my uncle, and our friends to offer you and your traveling group hospitality in your honor.) Kubo: Atari wants you and your friends to stay and let them give you all hospitality. Captain Celaeno: What do you think, Yuna? Princess Yuna: Chief: Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225